Dance Practice (BlaiSeth)
by RainbowPuddles
Summary: Seth and Blaise must go to Seth's dance practice, and Blaise learns a lot about his 'little Seth'... WARNING: SOMESMUT...O-O


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8addd8dbf43339bd82a3c273c4d26e63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Seth x Blaise/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953d4bd2f9c067043d4c4007a300b4d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mhm/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0539a80a75475daa4a97da752960141"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"We all know shit is gonna be cute when the girliest boy (Girlier then mother freakin' Hiko. The hell?) And the most sadistic man are together. I swear, when they got in the room Blaise changed. He was from polite to bdsm beast./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd88e60edd4bf355987b8fde177b352"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I spit out my tea by then/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a4d9b32e35dc661ab913385f913424"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And let Seth get fisted./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b3ca70930d6b604cd82e3c6c50070a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ANYWHOOO/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f4c7bb55b4add639d7110cd9e3a6dfb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ONTO THE SMUT/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d00e7dce692e8dc3f6877f035e3a616"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9122fd7bae0681b62a39ddfc1c7fb19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"LOVE/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f55698d5052c95e74dcf05b7d8ff4a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's both... O V O Dedicated to le /spana style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; background: 0px 0px;" href=" user/Dauntless_Noodles%20" Dauntless_Noodles/a/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f93b8626a953c947d711f9c832f7f434"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Love you, dear! :3/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e569e3217865e95c758c5dc2337286" Seth, having to wake up early, ran around the house to clean. Sweeping, mopping, doing dishes, and unfortunately having to clean his stove. Mainly because the male never failed to make messes. Running a pale hand through his light brown hair, he felt a small pout appear when a drowsy Blaise stumbled into the kitchen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Baby, what time is it? All I can hear is you running around..." The male had muttered, Seth having to stop a giggle from escaping him. This question, well...he couldn't really answer. The male had never liked when the house looked terrible whenever he left. It just upset him, a lot. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Remember, I have dance practice today. It is very important that the house looks fine, because if it doesn't-!" He stopped when Blaise hugged him, burying his face in the shorter one's hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e71f8188f7ab9b55f629f5fe2904fc2" "Just come lay back down... We have an hour till we need to go." Blaise groaned. Seth, giving into the thought, nodded and headed back to the bedroom to rest for at least 40 more minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c0c0c5da0fce65ad21d8663d1ee4c2d"~ [ Le FIFTY minutes later ]~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3e353ae0f34850de6150240043fce85" Seth huffed as he rushed to dress in something more 'appropriate'... Well, anything was better than what he WAS wearing. Putting on a simple tank top with some jeans, he put an over sized T-shirt over that. Blaise, he was the one that just wasn't even rushing anymore. He stuck with a black shirt, which Seth was almost drooling over, seeing as though it shaped him well. Pair of jeans, boots, and that was about it. Seth wore his sneakers, lacing them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay, let's go." He managed through the pants from running around. Practically throwing his door open, he ran outside to the car. Blaise chuckled as he watched the small male unlock the car and throw him the keys, catching them with ease. Locking the front door, he strides over to the car before getting in the drivers seat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9a08516aae8c7653785c73d65bfff0" "Okay, baby. Remember I have never been to one of these before." He smiled with a look of confusion, Seth just staring at him front the passenger's seat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1caa590fecd76c0375a6a1ffcaf6757d" "I know, Blaise. I will show you what to do, it's really easy!" He chirped, watching out the window as the blurry outsides flew by. After a couple of long minutes, they reached where Seth had practiced. Jumping from the car, the male ran up to the building before knocking twice. Blaise simply followed, walking coolly as always. When the door opened, the two of them walked in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Seth! You brought your bae!" A strawberry blonde squealed as she ran towards the two. She was shorter than Seth, actually almost his height. Hugging him tightly, she then looked up at Blaise with a pout. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a6806b4d5f83b4e6d08a0060521aa0""You better not laugh at us, we practice fo' real yo!~" She tried to mock such a tone, forcing both Seth and Blaise to laugh. The two of them walked around, Seth showing Blaise where he stood. When a deep male voice rang from behind them, Seth felt the smile on his face only widen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc97b0b993d4a2799314e5c9ad68085" "We have all welcomed our new guest, but we have yet to show him how this stuff goes." The voice was taunting them all, making the others laugh whilst Seth only leaned against Blaise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c42e16e06d1ca38a694c7d59a2350c" "Get ready, we are rather serious." He muttered before going to the dance floor with the others. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5832ab784bea4ff3b6dd7fd6a3229fc6""Pinky, you take the lead. Seth, you know how to sing and dance at the same time, so you have the microphone. Chris, Andrew, Hiro, and Tae... You know what to do as well." The man spoke, as the lights almost dimmed at they all got in position. Seth had the headset on, his fluent Korean coming out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010470f2ff9ab9f70865277d31970873" And then the dance style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a1f823fa4e48050349c1930763fea2" Blaise could only stare in amazement as he watched his Seth go around the dance floor, his voice powering the dance even more. When it came to the rapping, he honestly couldn't think. First, he had no idea Seth could even rap. But it caught him by surprise, that was for sure. His voice was so powerful, yet he could feel the rage that came as he sang it. The others looked as if it was nothing, but Blaise had never felt so shocked. Last time he heard Seth sing was in high school, and he only heard a few lines of a song. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f6c56103652ff27b1574467171e189d" "Should I go? Should I stay? Nobody knows!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc28f588f1019d228721649146b7935f" When it had all ended, they all were breathing heavily. Seth pushed the mic away from his lips before removing the over shirt, his tank top hugging his somewhat sweaty skin. Giving Blaise one more look, he put the mic back down before another song started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9696a2121cec0ca3f1b36f6cbb12b42b"~ [ Lyrics here, King For A Day by Pierce the Veil. Lyrics and some amazing shit xD] ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be22a7f2c20b11eb961633b7eacc0b3f" "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridgebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I bet you never had a Friday night like this"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34af9079fd6486f002998afac2cfacc"Seth sung so quickly, on the dance floor with Chris. His smile never fading as the male backed against the wall. His look almost appeared just of insanity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b710c615a4f52f7bf949ec5ee2faa3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b63df45da9abbd79df8ec915b600ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanChris by now was smiling as well as he walked towards Seth, the male meeting him half way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e46bd6541677cae308bbfbd92474df2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I take a look up at the sky and I see,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Everything red"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Seth screamed the words, gripping the male's face as he got closer to the point there was barely room. His eyes a dark green as the next part came from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc712e8b8bb61bd1ac5026ff8f54dfb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Please, won't you push me for the last time/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let's scream until there's nothing left"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Seth's voice softened at this part as he pushed the male back, his eyes rolling as he continued the next verse with a smooth tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20dfe541f621798a056621d1d1e423b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanChris walked up to behind him and grabbed his hips, Seth shaking them as the male did this. His eyes closing as he leaned back into him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d915dc2e2200eed3a2e046633d3c28d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The thought of you's no fucking fun/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You want a martyr, I'll be one"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Seth suddenly pushed him against the wall, his eyes narrowing at the male as he grabbed a lock of the other's short black and purple hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3276f9d9bac643f31a041c3e97763595"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Because enough's enough, we're done"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanAs this part came out, his eyes closed and he fell against the wall beside Chris. His back arching off the tile as he sang the next line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097cf29ca1afaeabbe9d80a86e44de7a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You told me think about it, well I did/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / These words were soft as Chris suddenly grabbing his wrists, pinning them above his head. His own head turning to the side as small tears fell down his red cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d5b6f90bdbe0d05fbc06ec6752dd7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm tired of begging for the things that I wantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanSeth muttered this part into the mic before pushing Chris off again, the male falling to the floor as Seth put his foot on the male's stomach. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97f7b29843f9890f024fe719a7846ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The thing I think I love/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Will surely bring me pain/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / His words were fast as he almost stomped on him, Chris rolling and grabbing his leg. The male spun when Chris threw it towards one way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8d405cb189b25de7404b8821521cff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Three cheers for throwing upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pubescent drama queenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe put his hands over his neck as he gave a rough squeeze. Chris grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulders, the male kicking his legs as if this was a play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d80c0b41aa274394cf7e243e28e16ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Scream until there's nothing leftbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe managed as he suddenly punched the male's back, causing Chris to drop him onto the floor. His voice didn't break once as he continued the song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="527f5f82fb54f225f50834f5801e6ae5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The thought of you's no fucking fun/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You want a martyr I'll be one"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He looked at Chris dead in the eye before allowing himself to be shoved to the ground, his eyes closing as the next verse slipped past his barely opened lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acd188dc4abf1e3652a6b43ef9a98c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Because enough's enough, we're done"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanAs soon as this was said, Seth rolled them over to where he was sitting on the male. His eyes showing no emotion as he wrapped his fingers around Chris's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd33840217bc964524a1f0bbac7790a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You told me think about it, well I didbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe squeezed and watched Chris kick and squirm beneath him. Seth bent down and bit the other's neck once removing his fingers. To the point, blood began to trickle down Chris's shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7dee5e0ef2643b648fcb0d8a40504f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm tired of begging for the things that I wantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe rolled off the male, laying on the ground with his arms spread out. Chris stood and brushed his fingers over the bite, licking the blood off his finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17abf707d1b966a7d7ebd97647d7f94b""Ispan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"magine living like a king someday/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A single night without a ghost in the walls"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Seth muttered this part, his eyes closing as the light began to flicker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebe0228599fb51e1eea5e5b49e9fcde6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""And if the bass shakes the earth undergroundbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We'll start a new revolution now!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbec29b1fa70e287a50cef05918c6bf5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanAs his scream rang throughout the room, the lights went off completely and all that could be heard was the music. Up until his voice returned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd67e9a0bfb8f2f2828d85f7ca01530"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hail Mary, forgive mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Blood for blood, hearts beating"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanThe lights came back on, Seth on his knees as his hands were in the praying position. His head bowed as he sang. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="828ecc58179ef5a374eb4861dc697d53"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Come at me, now this is war!"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / When he screamed again, this time the lights stayed on. Still, it was dim as the background part came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fca72917485fed5ca9462e1e71d1fca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fuck with this new beatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de5c10996806b7fa5b2f57b710fa6481"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Terror begins inside a bloodless vein br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was just a product of a street youth rage!"/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a16241d77ac7ac92c43133a588ee5d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe just stood there, Chris slowly making his way over to him. Seth didn't care, he stood there and allowed the male to suddenly grab him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e2fa9a29b6b8cffbbea59b7f65573f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Born in this world without a voice or say/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain!/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He growled this part, his hands gripping his head as he sang it. Pink and the others smirking as they watched their little Seth, do his thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b559f499a8b1fd77107cf71215750fd8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I know you well but this ain't a gamebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blow the smoke in diamond shape!/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe let Chris bite his neck, sucking occasionally as he shuddered helplessly due to his hands being captured by the stronger one's own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce6f4a9bb5b5b661cf91b4d5c82c054e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanSeth suddenly kneed Chris where it hurt, kicking him to the ground as he jumped over him and grabbed his hair roughly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5beddd120cab8014bfabd4b6d949f6ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You told me think about it, well I didbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe felt tears go down his cheeks, his other hand stroking the male's neck softly as he continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb3587af8377a17f388bc28a6c65fcd0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm tired of begging for the things that I wantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /spanHe let go and ran hands through his hair in what looked like a panicking way. His voice continuing with the song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a13c7d25c001ab35efcbafa6ad57c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Imagine living like a king someday/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A single night without a ghost in the walls/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / As his voice got softer, it appeared as if he calmed down. His body shaking as he fell to his knees, Chris going beside him and trying to soothe him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b6e849f7a4412b6816fa49e86e6eec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We are the shadows screaming take us now"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Seth crawled away from Chris, his head low as he suddenly stood. Not once stopping his singing, after all.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7cf7a1e37e2287096e546f56cbab8fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65cbc35135aff565f6ff6e25fadf87d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanThis was all a play. Seth fell to the ground at the end of the song, the lights turning off before the music itself style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~ [ Woohoo, that was so interesting. Okay, back to the real stuff. No more plays for them two :3 ] ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24770001a05b8fa7549ecba2c961eda" Blaise was even more dumbfounded by this, not even knowing if it were real or not. When the lights came back on, he couldn't see Seth anywhere. Panicking, he looked at the others with a scared look. Seth though, came out with a bottle of water and his over sized shirt back over his tank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a2134de0a0c261df8b658ba0bdde00" "Did you enjoy the play?" He asked with a raised brow, a cute smile on him as he leaned against the wall. Blaise couldn't help but smile at his lover, kissing his forehead. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ae6a2d8a5de0039f2e20a0007a30d5" "It was amazing, you were beautiful up there." Blaise mumbled against his forehead, his hands on Seth's slim hips. Seth only smiled, leaning up to kiss his lover's lips gently. Though, it quickly got more passionate as Blaise forced his tongue into Seth's mouth, sucking on Seth's teasingly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Blaise, we're in- nng..." He stopped when Blaise bit his tongue and pushed him against the wall, wrapping his own arms around Blaise's neck. Suddenly, a girl popped up behind them and poked Blaise's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry for interrupting you guys and your steamy making out!" Pinky chirped, smacking Blaise upside the head to get him away from Seth. Blaise, shocked by what happened, just stared at the two. Seth was a laughing mess, allowing Pinky to pull him and Blaise from the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Senpai told me to get you two, they want you to preform a duet. That is if Blaise can sing, if he can...he's in." A smirk planted itself on the peach skinned girl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2d27d1684401f72677529e59bce113e""I can sing, I can. What is the -" A hand covered his mouth as he was dragged onto the dance floor. Seth just watched, skipping to the dance floor. Pinky gave them both a microphone, fixing their shirts before holding her thumb up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You two are singing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, good luck!" She chirped before running off the stage and leaving the two to look at each other. When the music began, Blaise held the mic to his lips before beginning the part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6471381cb1c68d97b9f35677f9c6b4b2""And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your the closest to Heaven, that I'll ever be...and I don't wanna go home right now." Seth muttered this part, his cheeks a dark style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "And all I can taste is this moment! And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight." Blaise sang this part, his other hand taking Seth's own as they sang the next part together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2db191339969b24348eed611a114bf""And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..." As the music continued, they both took a breath. Seth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you can't stop the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive..." Blaise kissed Seth's forehead gently before pulling him into a hug and they continued style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "And I don't want the world to me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." As the rest of the song continued on with that same verse, the two swayed and danced whilst singing it. When it ended, it was as if the whole room was dead quiet before the lights turned pink and Pinky ran to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Good job guys! I am so proud, now you have one more thing to do, Blaise. Tell us just how much you love our baby, Seth." She ruffled Seth's hair before chuckling. "If you think you can~..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7503953574ad7c024eaa80cd184301"~ [ I GOT LAZY, I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS BIG OLE LOVE THING XD] ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32bdc46284c4ba0043bf019ba0e58a3e" Seth allowed Blaise to push him against the bed, his eyes closing as kisses were trailed from his forehead to his stomach. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was- nn...beautiful, Blaise." He whimpered out, sitting up to pull Blaise's shirt off and tugging his own pants down. Blaise was chuckling sexily at how eager Seth was, kissing the male's belly button before trailing his hands lower. Putting pressure on the male's area, he listened to his baby whimper and whine in protest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Don't start teasing me again, that's not fair." He huffed, glaring at Blaise. Blaise though, only found this glare extremely adorable. Blaise kissed lower until he had hit his destination, teasing the other through his 'Tighty Whiteys' ... It was surprising the male wore these. Seth huffed before flipping them over to where he was on the male, grinding his ass down on the male's bulge. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Shit, Seth. Why d- Uhn..." He groaned and held the male's hips, grinding against Seth's ass roughly. The two were not even undressed fully before they were almost about to release. By the time the two were naked, and Seth was literally riding Blaise like a cowboy would ride a horse, something unfortunate was to come. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678c42a065158ef183b412f9c174e7b3""Ah! Ahhn! Blaise, yes. More..." Seth moaned, allowing Blaise to flip them over to where Seth was underneath of him. Kissing at his neck roughly, the male abused the other's prostate vigorously. As moans and groans filled the room, it was shocking when the unfortunate act had came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae34a29276b2cbe380697c9d09cbc503""Baby brother! I brought the pizza to cel- AH!" Mira covered her eyes when she seen the scene, her cheeks burning bright red. Blaise didn't have time to react as Seth literally pushed him off and covered his body. Of course, the naked male sent Seth a dirty look before putting the covers over both of them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Dammit Mira, can't you knock?" Seth huffed, trying to act cool about the situation. Mira though, was not going to calm down as she began to take pictures of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe271b7ba3d0d799bd785b4bce8f5f8""Well, baby brother. I walked in on your star boyfriend fucking the fuck out of you. I think I have accomplished something!" She chirped before holding up the pizzas. "Finish your thing and come eat pizza with me." She grinned, winking at them before hopping out of the room and closing the door behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5906dceec4a03ca7b941c30cd99fd6"~ [ Little smut, hahaha, my mom was in the room o - o ] ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15e3d74c29b4382ae04cb5289b88b72b"Afterwards, Seth and Blaise were angrily eating a slice of pizza. Mira though, well...you could say she was brighter than the sun as she ate her cheese pizza. Surely one day, they would get her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's another dance practice day though, today was over. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77bbe1d4b871e4a5ab7a723d5038aaff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There was my short fanfiction about these two, hope you enjoyed Krystal 3/span/p 


End file.
